marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 8
Appearing in The Enemy Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender **Robert Stewart **Jonathan Walters **Logan Baxter **Jason Ridgemont Supporting Characters *Jennifer Hawke Villains *Black Death Synopsis for The Enemy The issue opens soon after the ending of last issue. Ethan, now changed back into his normal clothes, stands in the Team Contender base with Jonathan, Logan, Robert, and Jason. Jonathan: Tell us what you saw. Ethan: Someone shot a lightning bolt directly through Boulder. It was like Voltage. Jason: But Voltage has been dead for a while now. It couldn't have been him. Logan: Did Boulder say anything before he died? Ethan: He said that he wasn't the real threat. After he got struck, he muttered the words "Black Death". Robert: Black Death? What does that mean? Jason: It means that whoever Black Death is, they are the one who gave Boulder his powers. Jonathan: Which means they most likely gave Voltage his powers too. Logan: So we have a supervillain that creates other supervillains? That sounds… fun. Robert: Black Death, huh? I'll admit, that's a pretty dope name. Ethan: His name doesn't matter. What matters is that we figure out who this guy is and what he wants with us. Then, we take him down. Jonathan: So what's the plan? Jason: I've got an idea. I'm off tomorrow. How about Ethan, Robert, and I look for this guy together? Logan: How exactly? Jason: I can pull some strings, get us into Boulder's autopsy. We can see if there's anything on him that can help us pinpoint where this Black Death guy is. Robert: Why me and Ethan? Jason: Well, Ethan's Contender, so he has to go, and you pretty much go wherever he goes. Robert: ...your point has been made. Ethan turns to Jonathan and Logan. Ethan: Does that sound alright? Jonathan and Logan nod. Jason: Then it's settled. I'll let you guys get some rest. I'm gonna be waking you guys up pretty early so get some sleep. We transition to the next day, where Ethan, Robert, and Jason walk out of Ethan's house. Robert: When you said early, I didn't realize you meant 7 AM. Jason: I told you guys I'd get you some coffee. Stop complaining. Ethan: So where do we start? Jason: I contacted my friend at the coroner's office last night, and he said he'd have to get back to me. Jason's phone buzzes with a notification. Jason looks at his phone. Jason: That's him. We're cleared to go in. Come on, let's go to the autopsy. Robert: Not so quick. Robert eyes Jason. Jason sighs. It cuts to multiple panels of Ethan, Robert, and Jason drinking coffee. Robert: Can I have a donut too? Jason: Shut up kid. It cuts to the coroner's office. Ethan, Robert, and Jason walk into the room where Boulder's autopsy is taking place. The coroner exits the room while the three members of the team look at Boulder. His body, having almost crumbled completely from the lightning bolt, is in many pieces. Ethan: Jeez, that Black Death guy really means business. He looks up at Jason. Ethan: So what do we now? Jason: We look at his body, and see if it gives us any idea of where Black Death is. Robert runs his finger over a large cracked piece of rock. Robert: This must've been where the lightning hit him. Jason: Yeah, most likely. Why? Robert: I have an idea. He pulls out a device. Ethan: First question, what is that? Second question, where the @?$! did you get it? Robert: It's a sensor that can trace energy. Where I got it… doesn't matter. Ethan: An energy sensor? How is that gonna help? Robert: Just like I thought, this piece of rock has the highest amount of energy, meaning it was the piece struck. All I have to do is amplify the device and I can find Black Death. Ethan: How? Jason: I think I get it. Black Death's lightning leaves an energy signature. If we can amplify the energy sensor, we can trace the most recent energy signature similar to the one left behind on Boulder's body. That could potentially lead us directly to Black Death. Robert: Wow, that is exactly what I was thinking! Robert and Jason high five. Ethan rolls his eyes. Ethan: I'm surrounded by nerds. Ethan, Robert, and Jason walk out of the coroner's office. Suddenly, someone appears behind them from a distance. Jennifer: Ethan? Robert? Ethan, Robert, and Jason stop in their tracks. Ethan whispers to Robert. Ethan: Is it just me or is she literally always just there? Robert: Trust me, it's not just you. Jason turns to the teens. Jason: I'll let you boys talk your way out of this one. He smiles at the boys as they turn around to face Jennifer, who approaches them. Robert: Jennifer? Wow, fancy seeing you. What are you doing here? Jennifer: I work down the street. Better question, why are you guys hanging out with the sheriff in the coroner's office? Ethan and Robert look at each other. Robert shrugs. Ethan turns back to Jennifer. Ethan: Robert and I signed up for an apprenticeship with Sheriff Ridgemont to get some work experience now that we're almost out of high school. You know better than anyone that it's better to be prepared for nothing than unprepared for something. Jennifer: Wow, that's actually pretty mature of you guys. Robert: Oh you know us. Always mature, always prepared. Ethan kicks Robert, who grunts in pain. Ethan: More importantly, did you get a dress for prom? Jennifer: Oh, you know it. Trust me, it makes me look good. Ethan: Well, anything makes you look good. Jennifer blushes. Jennifer: I need to get to work, but it was nice seeing you guys. Ethan: You too. Jennifer hugs the boys before walking away. Ethan sighs in relief. Robert: You know, you're getting a lot better at the whole lying on your feet thing. Ethan: Thanks man. I've had to do it a lot more frequently recently. Ethan and Robert high five. Jason fakes a cough, causing Ethan and Robert to turn around and face him. Jason: If you boys don't mind, I'd like to stop a super villain, and we're kinda on a tight schedule. Ethan: Sorry. The boys smile as Jason rolls his eyes. We transition back to the Team Contender base, where Ethan, Robert, and Jason walk in to find Jonathan and Logan talking. Logan: Did you guys figure out a way to find Black Death? Robert: Maybe? Jason: We have an idea. Robert takes his energy sensor and connects it to the map on their computer. Robert turns the sensor up to full power. He runs the energy from Boulder's body against other recent surges of energy. The closest match is a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Jonathan: Does this say what I think it does? Robert: I think so. He turns to the others. Robert: We know where Black Death is. Ethan furrows his brow. Ethan: Then let's get him. We transition to the warehouse, where Black Death stands, staring at the wall. We see that he's staring at images of Ethan and Jonathan. An alarm in the warehouse goes off. Alarm: Warning, warehouse being tracked. Black Death laughs. Black Death: Good. Let them come. Black Death clenches his fist. Black Death: It's time for Ethan Walters to die. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan, Robert, and Jason investigate into the truth behind the recent superpowered villains showing up in Capital City. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics